User blog:UltraKillz/UltraKillz's theory about 1v1 dual strategy
1v1 Dual strategy in theory (after a few tests) i'm not sure this can count as a guide or not.. it's my view on 1v1 duals between classes, the use of skills. i hope that i got some of those right.. i did play all three charactor to a decent level and watched some pro/legends 1v1. first between the same class: warrior vs warrior: a lot of stuff going on wild charge: most people use this as the first strick, the first person use it will have a slight advantage. But the dual between warriors take the longest time which means a slight advantage doesn't help much. wild charge can be more effectly used to waste the other person's rage, use it after you see a ring around the warrior appear (he use a skill) which can be berserk (very likely to use rage after), rage (charge it), last resistance (tough luck) or bull rush (stop run away). the dual might last as long as two wild charge's cooldown so use the first wild charge as you first saw a ring appear. rage: use as soon as possible for possible further use (get cooldown going). watch out for wild charge/ slam stun, if you been stun, then... tough luck.. drowsiness: useess for warrior dual, unless that warrior wants to run away, this is not likely to happen for peo dual. berserk: use after rage to fill crystals, if must, before rage but it's not recomanded. slam: use berserk as a timer for rage, stop using it when berserk's cooldown is nearly done to save crystals for rage. the most dual effective skill. change to stun the target for one or two second. fatal attack/ heavy strick: doesn't worth the crystals for warrior vs warrior last resistance: very op, but still not that effective for warrior vs warrior because the dual last a long time. most effective to use after the other warrior use rage, only one chance per dual, it has a very long cooldown. shout of calmness: im not sure what it does as i havent got it my self.. it resiste fear for sure but i don't know it have other use it not (resiste stun?). useless for warrior pvp (unless it resiste stun). bullrush: useless unless you want to run away.. can confuse the other warrior to use last resistance/ wild charge though, the action is like rage. ranger bs ranger: the most simple pvp style...spam double shot impact shot: first strike as a must, the first one to use have a massive advantage as impact shot last for quite few seconds. double shot: spam it after impact shot, likely to kill the other ranger in seconds. thorns: buff it before the dual, though not very effective weakness: use it after impect shot, or as soon as possible shift: useless when pking a ranged class, even not effective to run away. enansre: useless for ranged dual soul drain shot: wiki says it only cost one crystal but i never got it my self. seems very effective, use it a while in to the dual. clarity: use it.... power shot: useless in any case.. just for fun on sandbags mage vs mage:it seem to me as the rarest same class dual all attack skills: pop shield, doom, one hit kill with hell fire.. heal skills: you won't have time for it, and thaose small amount won't halp in pro dual. freez skills: useless for dualing ranged class, only useful after fear. stun: either fear or stun the other mage, its a must, or you are dead. shield: cast it before the dual, only start the dual when you got full ds on you and ds all cooled down. so you will have double shield. recast shield when the other mage is stuned or feared. fear: very likely that both mage fear the other at the same time... if only one person used it, then the other person is pretty dead, use any freez skills after. silence: im not sure about the casting time.. seem to be useful to use after stun. newtralize: useess for mage duals now for across classes XD warrior vs ranger: warrior more likely to win warrior must use wild charge, and ranger must use shift. if one of them don't use those skills at the very start, that person is likely to have disadvantage for the rest of the dual. if warrior don't wild charge, ranger will ensnare the warrior and the warrior might never be close enough to attack. If ranger don't shift, warrior will get close and rage+slam which will kill a ranger in seconds. if they both use wild charge and sift at the same time, they will still be very close to each other. ranger can impact the warrior before the warrior slam him. at this point the warrior must tank a double shot slam for a impact's time. is the ranger couldn't kill the warrior in that double shot spam, the ranger is very likely to be dead. warrior will drowsiness the ranger and rage+ slam spam. heavy strick might be used for quick kills. warrior vs mage: mage more likely to win mage can either teleport away from the warrior/ use ice prison (instant cast freez skill). which freez the warrior and give the mage time to cast fear/ neutralize/ stun. warrior will use shout of calmness and bullrush so stun is the best to use. then neutralize. survive for 5 second then fear + freez skill which make warrior in complete disadvantage if the mage is bullcharged by warrior then the mage is dead, rage+slam = 100% kill (a drowsiness in between) warrior can survive a wave of mage's attack by high hp and resiste. also warrior can survive another wave of mage's attack by last resistance. but most of the time warrior will be feared/ stuned/ freezed. mage vs ranger: ranger very likely to win (yes, very) ranger will impact the mage and double shot spam the mage to death, wich is a very hgih chance. mage need to netralize the ranger, but ranger's impact is faster unless the ranger's reflex is slow... mage can also kill the ranger with a singal wave of attack, if they got a change for it. these are 1v1 dual in theory by me (UltraKilz). some of them will be wrong, and everyone is welcome to point them out/ post more accurate strategies~~ do not just post something like 'nonsence, noob' even you feel like it -.= *reasons are most important* Category:Blog posts